unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yoshikoopa/10 years...
Holy damn, has it been 10 years already?! Hello everyone, I'm the legend some of you may know as Yoshikoopa, and as you may know I was the original founder of this wiki 10 years ago. It all started from spending too much time being on-line when I was a kid, and having some slight boredom whilst I went abroad to see my family on a holiday trip one winter. In all honesty I'm absolutely mind-boggled. It is absolutely amazing that this wiki managed to fester into what it has become today. Nearly 4,000 articles have amassed ever since I moved on from this wiki, and I am absolutely flattered that this wiki has continued to stay active for the past 10 years. I have no one else to thank but you glorious members, your imaginations and your senses of humour that allowed this place to prosper. To celebrate a little bit, I would like to give a bit more of an in-depth reasoning as to why I started this wiki. When I was around 8/9 years old around 2008-ish, I was a massive fan of Nintendo, and I was also a massive browser of the internet. Being the massive curious troublemaker I was I often browsed on edgy websites such as Newgrounds and watched a lot of the great YouTube Poops of the time (ala. WalrusGuy and DeeperCutt), which were full of the amazing Spadinner type memes that I still have a soft spot for. Obviously this corrupted my mind and my sense of humour which led me to the UnMarioWiki. Being a young brat that had no idea or understanding of internet etiquette, I was immaturely but innocently and imaginatively editing the wiki such as creating random articles that I found humorous, such as having an odd fascination of creating a hilariously dark Teletubbies universe, or writing random crap about popular Spadinner memes such as Dr. Robotnik, George Volcano and BREAKFAST! Despite this, this really made the admins of UnMarioWiki mad, so they started a somewhat petty purge against me , and other people that wrote non-Mario related but funny articles. I decided to accept my exile and ban from the website and eventually went on to create this wiki, where I would take all the articles that I edited and wrote but were deleted in UnMarioWiki, and start to archive them, but also create new ones completely from scratch, adding to a wacky universe of Spadinner and YouTube Poop inspired UnUniverse, with a bunch of other UnMarioWiki defectors to this website. After exhausting my time on UnAnythingWiki, I started dabbling a lot more in making YouTube Poops and Edited videos since 2011, and I still make them ocassionally today. I have to say I've become pretty skilled at the craft but even with that I feel like I'm running out of steam. Despite not being so frequent with my creative output on YouTube nowadays, I'm still an active and vocal member of the YTP community. Nowadays as a creative hobby I have recently focussed on more serious stuff such as composing music. I should also mention I was nearly finishing Primary School when I first started UnAnythingWiki, now I'm currently studying towards a Computer Science degree whilst doing an internship. It's amazing but scares me how time flies so quick. In a way UnAnythingWiki is almost like my own time capsule, observing how my own sense of humour and imagination as developed into what it has become today. Nowadays I don't really have enough information about how this website has held up, but it is absolutely beautiful that this website managed to stay on and continue being the most absolute anarchic invention that I've ever set out to make. It's almost like leaving a bacteria specimen on a petri dish and leaving it to grow and fester, only more beautiful, say like roses or a flowerbed that grew over the spring sunshine. Once again, thank you all, you are all amazing people, and you don't know how grateful I am about how this wonderful community, despite the main moderatiors and myself being inactive here for a indefinite amount of time, has been keeping the spirit of classic and timeless internet humour alive. I cannot thank you enough. If you are curious about my YTPs and want to continue seeing my crazy sense of UnAnything-like humour in video form, check my channel out EOGB, or come and join YouChew and we can have a chat about things. I promise I'm a lot more nuanced than I used to be on this website! And one more thing, remember to salute Captain 0! (EDIT: I just looked at the toxicity of my own user page and I deeply apologize to myself and everyone about the cringe. It reads off like a 13 year old's MySpace page, lol). Category:Blog posts